


New Account!

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Hi guys!  This is my first time posting fanfiction.  It would mean a lot if you read this post and maybe even my later works!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	New Account!

Hi guys! So like I said before, this will be my first time posting fanfiction, and I'm a little nervous. But I'm also super excited! I'm currently writing a Reylo fix-it fic for Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker, and it's possible I'll write other stories/one-shots in the future. As of right now, I'm not taking requests, but I would love ideas for future works! I'm not sure when my first fic will begin to be uploaded, but it should be pretty soon!


End file.
